A Fleeting Moment
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: When Ginny and Viktor see each other again at her brother's wedding, sparks fly. Ginny/Viktor. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


**Hello everyone, this is my first Ginny/Viktor oneshot which I have written as part of the GGE 2017 for Emma (aka Coding Gengar). I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to Emmeebee for betaing this and for pierrej92 for making the amazing cover. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

 **Prompts used: Song – Endless Forms Most Beautiful by Nightwish (the title is a lyric from it), invisible lines, magenta, faux suede, "stop calling me dear".**

* * *

Viktor Krum stood under the wedding marquee at the Burrow, watching Ginny Weasley dance with Hermione. The redhead was laughing as her best friend spun her around, and Viktor smiled at the sound. She looked beautiful in her magenta dress, and after everything that had been going on lately, it was nice to see her looking so carefree.

At the end of the song, Hermione left to get a drink. Ginny turned, feeling someone's eyes on her. When she met his black-eyed gaze, she couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks.

He looked very handsome in his black suit and matching black faux suede shoes. Walking over to him, she said, "It's been a while, Viktor. It's good to see you."

Viktor smiled. "Yes, it has. It is good to see you again, dear Ginny. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You can stop calling me dear, though."

Viktor nodded. "As you wish," he said. Listening to the song change to a slow one, he offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

In answer, she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. His hands went around her waist as hers looped around his neck. She was so happy to be dancing with him; she'd had a crush on him since the Triwizard Tournament.

The happiness of dancing with each other was short-lived, however. Before long, the sounds of angry shouts and spells being cast erupted outside the marquee.

Hermione rushed over to them. "There are Death Eaters outside. We have to go. Come on, Gin."

Turning to face Viktor, she saw that he already had his wand at the ready. "Go. I'll come and find you after; Ginny, I promise," he said. Viktor kissed her cheek gently before hurrying off to help fend off the Death Eaters.

Once it was over, the only thought on Viktor's mind was whether Ginny was alright. Running around the marquee, he headed for the trees on the outskirts of the Burrow, hoping she would be there.

As he reached the trees, he cast a quick _Lumos._ Shouting Ginny's name, he looked around for some sign of her. He'd never been so worried about anyone other than Hermione before.

Just then, he saw Ginny running towards him. He caught her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked, his concern evident in his black eyes as he looked her over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine. What about everyone else?"

"No one's hurt badly."

"Thank Merlin," she said with a sigh of relief.

Noticing that she was starting to shake from the cold, he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

"What was that for?"

"If it isn't obvious, I care about and like you, Ginny. Even if, by kissing you, I've stepped over invisible lines that I shouldn't have crossed, I want you to know how I feel about you."

"I… I've always had a crush on you…"

He smiled and held her for a moment, memorising how she felt in his arms. Both of them feeling calm that they were together again, they went back to the Burrow together.

* * *

There had been so much death and destruction, but the war was over and the light side had been victorious.

Ginny remained with her family as they grieved in the Great Hall for Fred. Looking around, she could see no signs of Viktor among the dead but that didn't mean he wasn't.

She had seen him before the battle and they had kissed again, but before she'd had the chance to tell him that she had fallen for him, he had already sprinted off to fight the Death Eaters that had begun attacking the castle.

All of a sudden, she had that feeling that eyes were on her, the same feeling she'd had at Bill's wedding the year before.

Wishing and hoping that it was Viktor who was watching her, she scanned the Great Hall. She felt the tension slip from her body when she saw him standing in the entrance with a relieved smile on his face.

Time seemed to stand still as she found herself running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, warm tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Viktor. I never got to tell you something before."

"And what is that?"

"That I'm in love with you."

He smiled, and then he kissed her passionately, his beard tickling her skin. When they broke for air, he replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
